


Expose

by eunmiternity



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunmiternity/pseuds/eunmiternity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He switched the television on and he saw Kim Sunggyu, who is currently the most popular actor nationwide, on the screen, flashing his angelic smile as he was being interviewed by a reporter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross posted from aff

He switched the television on and he saw Kim Sunggyu, who is currently the most popular actor nationwide, on the screen, flashing his angelic smile as he was being interviewed by a reporter.

He just stared at the screen, studying the said man’s soft features. It annoyed him that he can’t actually find a flaw that can ruin the man’s image. He still believes that the “Angel Gyu” that everyone’s been fussing about has at least one defect hidden beneath his milky smooth skin.

After a few minutes of watching the ongoing interview, he signed in defeat.

“I see nothing. Not a single bit.” He whispered to no one. He sighed once again as he recalled his conversation with his boss.

_“Myungsoo, if you want to keep your job, you will have to give me a story better than what you’ve been giving me the past few months. I really think that you have the potential to write an article that people will love. You just have to... you know? Find a story that will pique their interest, a scandal of a very famous artist, maybe?” his boss suggested._

_“Like who? This Angel Gyu right here?” Myungsoo jokingly pointed at the man with small eyes promoting a movie with another actor – it’s Nam Woohyun, he notices – beyond the screen._

_“He’s actually a good choice! No one has ever written a negative article about him and everyone is just craving for some issue regarding Kim Sunggyu. If you can pull this off, I might even promote you or something!” his boss let out a laugh._

Thus, Myungsoo started his plan to expose Kim Sunggyu’s hidden secrets, one way or another.


	2. First

“Are you sure about accepting that role? It’s a bit risky even if you look at it on any angle.” Sunggyu’s manager says the moment they were out of the CEO’s sight.

Sunggyu just smiles at him, as if this isn’t a big deal to him. “Dongwoo, relax would you? People will only see this as a role; I don’t really think that they’ll assume that I’m _really_ gay.”

Sunggyu just got casted in a drama titled “Forbidden Love”, he’s not one of the main characters but Nam Woohyun, his _partner_ in the drama, is the leading character’s younger brother, which makes both them somewhat important in the story. The main characters in the story together with Woohyun are siblings. Woohyun’s older brother and sister will fall in love with each other, hence the title. Along with that, Woohyun will fall in love with Sunggyu, a _guy_.

The plot is so cliché, Sunggyu almost rejected the offer. But he found the role interesting which made him accept it happily. Plus, he won’t need to try that hard in acting since his role perfectly fit his sexual orientation. Yes, our Sunggyu here isn’t straight as a pole my friends.

“You sure that Woohyun’s not the reason you accepted this?” Dongwoo asks.

Sunggyu rolled his eyes at that. “Of course _not_. The way he stares at me is really creepy, like he’s going to pounce on me while I’m not paying attention.” He shuddered at the thought.

“Then _why_ did you accept it? What will you do if the media made an issue out of it? You have to think about your image, you know.” Dongwoo has his arms crossed now, eyes on the floor, which is not a pretty good sign for Sunggyu. He must be really irritated by how Sunggyu’s acting right now.

“Look, I only want to expand my experience as an actor. I promise that I won’t do anything that they can use against me.”

“Whatever. If you mess up, you’ll never hear the end of it.”

Sunggyu finally let out a breath he didn’t knew he was holding. Dongwoo can be scary if he wanted to.

 

-

 

“You’re _that_ happy?” Howon, Woohyun’s manager, can only sigh even though he really wants to slap that greasy smile off of the latter’s face.

“Who wouldn’t? It’s _Kim fucking Sunggyu_ we’re talking about here! I’ve wanted to smack that fluffy ass of him since day one!” Woohyun screamed in frustration.

“Being in a drama with him doesn’t confirm that you’ll have a chance to grab his ass or something.” Howon continued shattering Woohyun’s (perverted) dreams and he met the latter’s glare. “I mean, you can’t really do that, can you? I don’t think he’s gay. He doesn’t look like one. He might punch you if you ever try doing something like that to him, just saying.”

“If he’s not, then I’ll make him! He won’t be able to resist me, I assure you that.” Woohyun smirks at his manager.

“I don’t care. Just make sure that what you’re about to do won’t interfere with your work. I don’t want you having awkward moments with Kim Sunggyu in the future if you ever failed seducing him.” Howon simply says and walked out of the room to take a call.

“One day, I’ll get to smack your ass Kim Sunggyu, and you better be prepared.” Woohyun whispered as he chuckled to himself.

 

-

 

While working quietly, Myungsoo is suddenly interrupted by a figure behind him.

“Give it up, you can’t find a single scandal out of him.” Sungyeol, the editor-in-chief, says as he sipped from his coffee.

“There might be something, there _should_ be at least one.” Myungsoo whispers, his eyes scanning through the screen.

He sighed.

“Why are you even searching at his fansite? Of course there would only positive things about him there!” Sungyeol snorts at Myungsoo.

“Yes but, I can also know his schedules from here, so I can take a peek on him while he’s working or something. I’m sure I can find a dirt if I watch him from a distance.”

Sungyeol shook his head, “Do what you want.”

“I will.” Myungsoo says to no one since Sungyeol already left.

Suddenly, someone posted an update regarding Sunggyu’s new project.

 **GyuGyu_143:**  
_OMG OMG OMG!! I just received the news about our Angel Gyu’s new drama!! It’s titled “Forbidden Love”. Although he won’t be the leading man, his character seems important too. Nam Woohyun will be his partner, they said. I’m actually excited on how they will act like lovers!! Isn’t that cute? Even though our Angel Gyu is certainly straight, I don’t really mind seeing him act that kind of role! It’s really professional of him to accept the role! Halos, let’s all support him on his upcoming drama!_

Flabbergasted, Myungsoo can only gape at the screen. “The guy’s doing a gay role and people like it?” he says as he scrolled through the wave of new comments that followed the post.

 **AngelGyu_Halo** commented **:  
**_Kyaaaa! I really think that they can pull it off! I mean, they’re both great actors, and they look good together too! I totally ship WooGyu, they’re a perfect choice for this drama. <3_

 **SunggyuIsMyAngel** commented:  
_I know right?! Even if they’re both straight, I totally ship them!! I can’t really wait for the drama! Do you know when will they start filming?_

 **GyuGyu_143** commented:  
_@ **SunggyuIsMyAngel** I think they’ll start filming next week. Just watch out for more updates. It’s really nice to see that Halos are excited for this drama. I was actually nervous because this might be an issue but as far as I can see, everyone has been very supportive. I’m glad to know that you guys have an open mind regarding this. You’re the best!! ^_^_

This isn’t good for Myungsoo. Everyone should be suspecting Sunggyu’s sex orientation at least once! It’s impossible to be so open about this subject. Even if he writes something about this, no one will be interested since there’s no proof. He should watch Sunggyu for a few days so that he can witness him flaunting his gayness around the set. That would be a nice view, he thinks.


	3. Second

“Why are we even here? You know that your scene won’t be filmed today, right?” Dongwoo, Sunggyu’s manager, whispers.

“I already told you this! I just want to greet the staff as well as the other casts! Can’t I do that?” Sunggyu asks. He looked around the filming site and saw some familiar faces among them.

When Dongwoo did the same, a slight nudge came to Sunggyu’s side which made the latter look at him, confused. “Nam is also here. He’s not having his part filmed today too, am I right? Did you two planned about coming here today?” he asks.

Sunggyu just gave him an are-you-really-asking-me-that look.

Just then, the subject of their conversation comes up to them, startling a particular small eyed guy. Woohyun seemed satisfied with the reaction, and smiled a smile only for him.

Dongwoo got the feeling that he isn’t needed there anymore so he excused himself and walked away, leaving Sunggyu alone with his supposed to be ‘lover’ in the drama. Actually, he feels awkward to be facing Woohyun like this, knowing that in a few days they’ll be acting like they’re attracted to each other. Looking back, they’re quite close during the time when they’re filming their movie. However, because of their roles, Sunggyu suddenly felt awkward to be alone with Woohyun.

-

On the other hand, as Dongwoo tries to hide himself from the others just so he won’t find himself in a conversation that he didn’t want to be a part of, Howon stops him.

“Before you hide yourself or something, I want to have a word with you.” The latter says as his eyes carefully scan the place. Dongwoo is not sure what the other is looking out for, so he ignores the action.

He simply raises his eyebrow, as if to ask ‘What?’

“Please, watch over Kim Sunggyu. He–” before Howon can finish his sentence, Dongwoo interrupts, “Whoa there! Are you his father? Geez, what’s with the weird request?”

“I’m just saying that you have to keep your eyes on him because–” again, Dongwoo interjects before Howon can finish speaking, “Oh, so you’re saying that I’m not doing my job as his manager properly?”

“That’s not what I meant!” Howon grunts, his patience nearly losing because of a guy under the name of Jang Dongwoo. He takes a deep breath and is about to try again and warn Dongwoo about Woohyun’s interest with Sunggyu when Dongwoo holds up his hand in front of Howon as if to shut him up which surprisingly works.

“I shall continue on trying to hide myself from these people, so would you please go now? I got nothing out of our conversation just now; it’s so upsetting and such a waste of time. I don’t know what you’re even trying to do. Just go, okay?” Dongwoo smiles for a second and then returns back to his usual pokerface.

Howon walks away, cursing Dongwoo in his head. _That idiot._

-

Let’s go back to Sunggyu and Woohyun who’s still standing awkwardly beside each other.

Woohyun clears his throat, succeeding in getting Sunggyu’s attention. The latter just looks at him cautiously. The stare that Sunggyu’s giving him makes him swallow the words that he has prepared on saying leaving him speechless. Silence eats them again, making Woohyun let out a slight cough. Sunggyu looks at him, now with a trace of worry on his visage.

“Are you not feeling well, Woohyun?” Sunggyu asks tracing circles on Woohyun’s back with his hand.

Although it’s not the reaction that he’s aiming for (I don’t even know _what_ exact kind of reaction he wants from Sunggyu), he takes advantage of the situation now.

“Sort of, I kept running from here and there while greeting the staffs and others casts. It’s a bit crowded in here.” Woohyun acts with a weak voice and half-lidded eyes.

“Really? Then, let’s go over there so you can sit.” Sunggyu directed him towards a couch nearby, supporting his weight a bit.

“Stay here, I’ll call your manager so that he can take you home.”

Panic runs over Woohyun making him grip Sunggyu’s sleeve, prohibiting him from walking away to get Howon. “I-I don’t want to trouble him by getting sick all of a sudden. I’ll feel better while sitting here, I think.”

“Are you sure?” Sunggyu asks and Woohyun just nods. “Okay, I’ll just get you some water.”

Woohyun smirks the moment Sunggyu stands up to get him a glass of water. This is absolutely not what he has planned but this might work. He opened the first two buttons of his button down shirt and waits for Sunggyu to come back.

He saw the surprise in Sunggyu’s eyes when he saw Woohyun, whose chest muscle is showing, leaning over the couch so weakly. The older hid his surprise quickly that Woohyun almost missed it, but he didn’t and he’s proud.

Woohyun sipped a little from the glass, and smiled to himself when Sunggyu sits beside him.

“So, about our roles, it’s a bit crazy, huh.” Woohyun tries to start a conversation in which Sunggyu gladly participates.

“Yeah, but hey, it’s really interesting. I had always wanted to do something out of my comfort zone and I think this is it.” Sunggyu says with a smile.

“I was thinking the same thing!” Woohyun exclaimed, completely forgetting his supposed-to-be-weak act. Of course he don’t have the same view as Sunggyu, he just accepted the offer since he knew that he’ll be paired with Sunggyu.

The older chuckled because Woohyun suddenly coughed continuously, saying “Ah, I’m so sick.” in between coughs. Sunggyu isn’t dumb not to see through Woohyun’s act, he’s just enjoying while watching the younger make a fool of himself although he doesn’t know why Woohyun’s even doing it.

-

What he didn’t know is that there’s a certain guy named Myungsoo listening to their conversation starting from the moment he came back with a glass of water.

Myungsoo got the information about the first day of filming for Forbidden Love and he know that Sunggyu won’t be having his scene filmed today but he just followed his instinct and came here which is obviously a right choice.

Myungsoo wonders if he should write an article about Nam Woohyun being sick even before filming a scene for the drama but he decides not to, since he should be focusing on Sunggyu here.

So he did.

He’s hiding behind some lighting equipment and while the two actors talk to each other, Myungsoo captured a photo of Sunggyu smiling and he tries to convince himself that he’s not attracted with the so-called Angel’s smile.

He failed.


	4. Third

“Where are you going?” Sungyeol asks Myungsoo who is on his way out of the office.

“Kim Sunggyu is having a photo shoot right now according to my sources. I have to go there since I might find some dirt about him.” Myungsoo replies, walking out the door without looking back at Sungyeol.

-

Myungsoo is now inside the studio where Sunggyu’s photo shoot is happening. He just happened to know someone who works with the photographer in charge who granted him entrance without questions asked.

He studies the place as he cautiously looks for Sunggyu. He didn’t expect to see so much people helping with the photo shoot as it seemed to be just for a magazine cover or something.

He spots Sunggyu at the middle part of the studio and is currently posing professionally for the camera. The small eyed guy is wearing a black tracksuit and Myungsoo doesn’t understand why, but in his eyes, Sunggyu looks handsome as ever. Even in a simple tracksuit. Myungsoo shook the thought away.

Seeing that he can’t approach Sunggyu right now, he decided to sit down for a while. Yes, he’s going to try and talk to Sunggyu… finally. It’s beginning to become frustrating seeing him hide every time.

Break time took a long time to happen that Myungsoo almost dozed off.

He stands up and searches for Sunggyu, but the guy was nowhere to be found. “Where the heck is he…?” Myungsoo whispers.

From behind him, a voice asks “Who are you looking for?”

“Kim Sung–” Myungsoo stops before he finishes because the man he was talking to was actually the man he was looking for. He is speechless for a second, thinking about how Kim Sunggyu seems to be more handsome up close. He slaps himself for thinking that.

Sunggyu seems taken aback by Myungsoo’s action. “What’s wrong?” he asks, reaching out for Myungsoo’s cheeks.

“Oh... just… it’s nothing. Don’t worry.” The latter takes a step away from Sunggyu. Away from his pretty hands that was about to caress Myungsoo’s reddening cheek.

Taking this chance to scoop out some dirt from Kim Sunggyu, Myungsoo tries to start a conversation. “So, Sunggyu-ssi, about–”

Myungsoo was cut off by a voice shouting that break time is over.

Sunggyu was then taken by the stylists and by the time they finished, Myungsoo’s heartbeat almost stopped.

By just taking one look at Sunggyu, one can tell that the concept he’s on is an angel. He’s only draped by a white cloth on his whole body, yet Myungsoo wonders how he can still be so good looking, even without that much make up. His nickname Angel Gyu really suits him, Myungsoo thinks. He looks so innocent with that get up, he thinks.

Myungsoo lost all of his thoughts as soon as Sunggyu gets on his next clothes. Opposite from the angel concept a while ago, he is now in a demon-like costume. He’s wearing a tight, black skinny jean that wraps his thighs perfectly. And his vest only emphasizes his chest muscles in ways that Myungsoo can’t take.

“Fuck. Why does he look so sexy?” Myungsoo groaned. “And why does it feel hot in here?”

To be honest, Myungsoo wants to leave now, but his body isn’t following his brain. He can’t take his eyes off of Sunggyu, either. It was _way_ better than porn, he unconsciously thinks.

He slaps himself again for the second time.

-

Let’s now look at the Great Woohyun.

Being a vain artist as he is, he is now on his own fansite. At first, he was just chatting with his fans, but the chat room suddenly got too crowded to the point that he can’t even read what they are saying so he decided to look through his fans’ comments on his photos.

“Whoa… I didn’t expect to see this much photos within a few days!” he says to no one.

He chose a photo of him wearing only a denim pants. He likes how that picture makes his fangirls so horny and such. He was perfectly enjoying the moment when he saw one comment.

 **Namuuu** commented:  
_Oppa looks like he gained weight. <////3_

He was going to brush it off, but it was followed by comments containing the same frustration.

 **Woohyun_Nam** commented:  
_His chocolate abs are melting!!!! Omoooo!!_ _ㅠㅠ_

 **NamW00** commented:  
_Oppa!! Bring back your washboard abs! We don’t want to see your big belly!!_

Woohyun’s eyes widened as wide as it can. He can’t accept it. His abs looked fine to him! However, he can’t just ignore those comments. It affected his well-being.

“Howon!!! Cancel all my schedules for today!! I’m going to the gym!” Woohyun screamed so loud his throat almost ripped.

-

Going back to Myungsoo, the guy is now walking out of the studio and is on his way to their company.

He is holding a photo of Sunggyu in the angel and demon clothes which he somehow got from the studio. Let’s not bother knowing the obstacles he conquered just to get those. He still can’t get Sunggyu out of his mind, and it’s driving him crazy.

So he just runs.

As he was running fast, he bumped towards someone. He continued running without even giving a glance or an apology to the guy he bumped into.

“Ahjussi, pick up your trash!” he heard a little girl say, but he could care less and just ran.

-

On the other hand, Woohyun is hurrying towards the gym which is only a few blocks away from his place. As soon as he gets off his car, he bumps to a guy who drops something. Woohyun was about to scoff at the guy but the latter just run away as quick as he can.

He was about to yell at the stranger but a little girl shouts “Ahjussi, pick up your trash!”

Woohyun likes how the little girl shouted at that guy so he turns to look at her, only to realize that he’s the Ahjussi that she’s shouting at, looking at her menacing glare towards him.

He had no choice but to pick up what the guy dropped and he thanks the Heavens for such luck.

What the guy dropped is a photo. Not just a simple photo, but a photo of Kim Sunggyu. A photo of Kim Sunggyu wearing clothes that makes Woohyun want to do bad and dirty things to him. Not to mention the sexy stare Sunggyu has which Woohyun feels is directed to him making him grow a boner in a second (the little girl shouts “Ahjussi what’s that?!” as soon as she sees it).

As much as he wanted to return to his place and fap to Sunggyu’s photo, he cares about his image too so sexy Sunggyu can wait.

“Tonight,” he whispers with a smirk, “… _tonight._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah this is super late fml


End file.
